The present invention relates to a sanitary napkin product and its manufacturing equipment.
FIG. 13 (I) is a plan view of a conventional sanitary napkin product 201; FIG. 13 (II), a plan view of the same of which the wrapping film 2 is open. FIG. 14 is an exploded view of the sanitary napkin product 201.
As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, the conventional sanitary napkin product 201 consists essentially of a wrapping film 2, a peeling-off paper strip 3A, a sanitary napkin 1, and peeling-off paper strips 3B and 3C, each put on another in the order of the description, the sanitary napkin 1 wrapped in the wrapping film 2.
The numeral 7 indicates a hold-down tape strip.
FIG. 15 shows the back of the conventional sanitary napkin 1. As shown in FIG. 15, a wing is formed on each side of the body of the sanitary napkin 1. The leakage of a sanitary napkin with wings is smaller than that of a sanitary napkin without wing. Therefore, consumers prefer sanitary napkins with wings.
On the back of the sanitary napkin 1, adhesive 8a is applied to the center portion extending in the direction of length of the sanitary napkin 1, and adhesive 8b and 8b is applied to both the right and left wings. The adhesive 8a, 8b and 8b adheres to underwear to prevent the slip of the sanitary napkin 1 while it is used.
As shown in FIG. 14, adhesive 2a and 2a is applied to the center portions of the inside of the wrapping film 2. The adhesive 2a and 2a of the wrapping film 2 is overlaid with the peeling-off paper strip 3A. Namely, the peeling-off paper strip 3A is affixed to the wrapping film 2. Then, the sanitary napkin 1 with its wings folded is put on the peeling-off paper strip 3A. The peeling-off paper strip 3A prevents the sanitary napkin 1 from sticking to the wrapping film 2 and thereby reserves the adhesion of the adhesive 8a.
The peeling-off paper strip 3B is inserted between the right and left wings, both folded and overlapping each other, of the sanitary napkin 1 to preserve the adhesion of the adhesive 8b of the wing positioned under the other. The adhesive 8b of the wing positioned on the other is overlaid with the peeling-off paper 3C, which prevents the sanitary napkin 1 from sticking to the wrapping film 2 and thereby preserves the adhesion of the adhesive 8b.
The wrapping film 2 together with the sanitary napkin 1 is folded in three along the dot-dash lines shown in FIG. 13 (II), each of the upper and lower hems of the wrapping film 2 making three layers of itself. Then, as shown in FIG. 13 (I), the upper and lower hems are heat-sealed and the hold-down tape strip 7 is affixed to the wrapping film 2 to produce the sanitary napkin product 201, the wrapping film 2 constituting the wrapper of the sanitary napkin 1.
To use the sanitary napkin 1 wrapped in the wrapping film 2, the hold-down tape strip 7 is removed, the wrapping film 2 of the sanitary napkin product 201 is opened, and the sanitary napkin 1 is peeled off the peeling-off paper strip 3A on the wrapping film 2. Then, the peeling-off paper strips 3C and 3B are peeled off the adhesive 8b and 8b. As mentioned earlier, the adhesion of the adhesive 8a, 8b and 8b of the sanitary napkin 1 is preserved. Therefore, the adhesive 8a, 8b and 8b prevent the sanitary napkin 1 from slipping while it is used.
In case of the conventional sanitary napkin product 201, the peeling-off paper strips 3A, 3B and 3C are necessary to preserve the adhesion of the adhesive 8a, 8b and 8b until the sanitary napkin 1 is used. However, when the sanitary napkin 1 is used, the peeling-off paper strips 3A, 3B and 3C as well as the wrapping film 2 are junked. Using the peeling-off paper strips 3A, 3B and 3C in the sanitary napkin product 201 increases the quantity of wastes and the material cost of the sanitary napkin product 201.
Besides, devices to overlay the adhesive 8a, 8b and 8b with the peeling-off paper strips 3A, 3B and 3C are required, which makes the manufacturing equipment of the sanitary napkin product 201 complex and large.
In accordance with the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary napkin product which requires no peeling-off paper strips, reducing the quantity of wastes and its material cost, and does not slip while it is used. Another object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing equipment of the sanitary napkin product.